Prussia and the Holy Roman Empire
by Hiddenshadowsoul
Summary: Holy Roman Empire died when he left to fight in the war. Nothing suspicious about that except... It wasn't the war the killed him.
1. Death

**Prompt: Prussia was ordered to kill Holy Roman Empire. I found this on a post on tumbler and this was my take on it. I don't know how this all came to be, but this was a plot bunny I had in my head. Thank you~**

 **Author: Hiddenshadowsoul**

 **Warnings: Character death, violence, depression, and muderous intentions.**

"You must understand! This isn't an easy decision for any of us!" Austria set his cup down while being glared at by the albino nation.

"Yes, but he is my little _bruder_! I raised him. He-" The personification of the Prussian Empire was cut off by France.

" _Oui_ , I know. But that makes no difference. Prussia, in order for us to become stronger nations, we must make difficult choices." Prussia scoffed.

"Stronger nations France? I am the great Prussian Empire! I will never fall. But you? Tiny nations such as yourself? Haha! Prussia will rule all!"

"Yes Prussia might. But the Holy Roman Empire is strong. He will always be a threat. It's best to eliminate him while he is young and well-" Austria stopped but the unspoken words remained in the air. ( _Before we get too attached_.) Prussia stood up.

" _Ja_ , I understand, but what about Hungary? North Italy? And you! You would be betraying a great ally!" Austria sipped his tea.

"Yes, I suppose Hungary will be upset, and North Italy depressed, but what other choice do we have?" "But this, I can't!" France stood up and roughly gripped Prussia's coat.

"Yes you can! You've done it before, what's the difference? Can you truly say that Holy Roman Empire won't attack you because you're his brother? Japan has attacked China for less. Face it!" Prussia pulled away from the frenchman.

"Fine. But I don't like it. I will only help because it will benefit the great Prussian Empire." France nodded.

"Oui. We must plan."

Prussia walked limply back to Austria's house, cradling a bloody hat in his arms. His body was numb and he could hardly breath. Every step felt like fire was the path he walked on. When he reached Austria's house he walked mindlessly into the room where Austria said he would be. As his eyes met the ones of the other german nation, he spoke quietly.

"It's done." There was silence only to be disrupted by the clattering of pots and pans.

"What? What do you mean it's done?" What Prussia and Austria had failed to notice was that Hungry was just outside of the room. She took a few steps forward and lightly touched Holy Roman Empire's hat.

"Is that?" Her voice trembled.

"No. No." She then turned to look at Austria.

"It's done?" She whispered.

"What do you mean it's done?" The meaning seemed to drawn on her as she turned back to look at Prussia.

"No, no! What have you done?" With a scream she grabbed a frying pan and started to beat Prussia with it.

"What the hell did you do! No!" She started to chant under her breath as she kept pelting Prussia with blow after blow with her frying pan. Stunned, Prussia laid motionless under her blows. Indeed, what had he done?

Earlier that month he had taken Holy Roman Empire along with troops to scout along enemy territories. Near the end of the tour he asked the younger nation to patrol with him. It was something they did often, and nothing suspicious. As they walked along, Holy Rome started to talk about North Italy, and how (s)he gave him (her)his broom. Prussia gave a sad smile as he realized that his fellow nation still didn't know that N. Italy was a male. He let the other nation take the lead and as he drew back far enough, he unsheathed his sword. He slowly brought the sword down just as Holy Rome turned. Blood sprouted everywhere as the Holy Roman Empire fell motionless to the ground. Prussia dropped to his knees and screamed as the former nation's land became apart of Prussia. He then thrusted his fist into the air while screaming "For Prussia!" As the power level settled down he then turned to look where his brothers body laid. It was gone, and the only thing left was a bloody hat. As Prussia gripped it, what he had done ripped over him and he began to dry heave. As he dropped onto all fours, his vision grew fuzzy and the world turned black.

It was years later. Another world meeting, this time one Prussian didn't plan to prank anyone or disrupt the meeting. Hungary was there, and placed herself next to Japan and refused to look at anyone. Austria was slipping liquor into his tea while staring at the table. France was flirting desperately with England and N. Italy was sitting nowhere near Germany; Instead he was next to his brother which surprised many nations. Prussia himself couldn't look his brother, as he reminded him so much of the one he killed. Today Austria would get drunk, Hungary would break items, Italy will stay with Romano and he would scream and try to forget what happened on this day. And Germany would remain clueless, as he always would.

 **Thanks for reading**

 ** _Hiddenshadowsoul_**


	2. Red

He can't see blue anymore.

Or any color.

He can't see anything but red.

Red.

The Life blood.

The color of anger, of rage, of passion and love.

His own eyes.

The last thing that the owner of blue eyes saw.

Right before the crimson blood seeped out.

Red.

Perhaps this is punishment.

Revenge on what he has done.

And in truth this is what he deserves.

How he should be punished for making that small form drip with it's life

Oozing out that color.

He should look at that everyday, the reminder of what he has done.

What he is.

A murderer.

But even though he knows he deserves this pain,

There is one thing he wants to do.

All he wants to do is look into a pair of blue eyes, eerie similar to his, and beg for forgiveness.

Forgiveness that even granted by him would relieve the guilt and pain he feels.

Except he can't.

Because all that he sees.

Is red.


End file.
